Enjoy your night
by MessedUpEl
Summary: "Enjoy your night" they'd whisper slyly. Neji was confused. (Wedding night) I suck at summaries. NejiTen. I might make it a twoshot if requested, then it'll be a lemon ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I came up on the spot with this idea for a one-shot when I was thinking about my newly wedded cousin. You'll see why ;)

_**Enjoy your night**_

It was beautiful. It was perfect. Their wedding.

Yeah, she thought, it's nice to think of it that way.

However, Neji thought a wee bit differently.

First of all, it was slightly too hot, secondly, their boisterous guests were being… well… boisterous. And thirdly, there was something odd about what people said as they came up after the banquet to congratulate the couple before they left.

"CONGRATULATIONS and enjoy your night". They'd whisper the last part smugly.

Some would simply say, "Enjoy your night!" and grin knowingly.

Neji was confused. Sure it was normal to say, "Have a nice night", but this was a little exaggerated.

Tenten watched her now- husband grow increasingly confused as the guests filtered by and offered their congratulations. She smirked. Oh-so-innocent Neji.

After the last of their guests had departed, the servants of the Hyuuga family bustled about to clear up the venue so as not to have extra work to do the next morning. Neji turned to his new wife and offered her his arm as they ascended the stairs to their newly furnished bedroom.

Upon their entry, Tenten whispered teasingly, "Let's have a nice night", before sashaying into the large abode. Neji stared after her in confusion.

Tenten turned to him as he shut the door behind him quietly, and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders seductively and nibbling teasingly on his ear. At first he stiffened then gradually relaxed as he allowed his hands to roam her curvaceous body.

"Now if we keep this up, this is what they mean by us "enjoying our night". Damn Neji. Your social knowledge on modern implications suck", Tenten murmured in Neji's ear, who frowned then smirked.

"Well then…. We'll have a niceeeee night."

I know, a little short and felt rushed but all I was really thinking of in the beginning was the setting and title. *sheepish smile*

Oh and if you want a two- shot? Just let me know via commenting and btw, it'll probably be a lemon. So let me know how you want it: sweet and loving, wild and crazy, rough with all the Neji dominating?

All up to you ;) P.S. I wouldn't mind doing multiple versions *wink wink*


	2. Chapter 2

HEHEHE! There shall be multiple rounds, naughty naughty ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Round one- Sweet and loving. WARNING: LEMON

He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the tantalizingly sweet taste of her lips. She moaned into his mouth as his lips caressed hers. He nipped at her bottom lip but she, being the tease she was, refused to allow him access. He smirked against her lips and pulled her impossibly closer to him. She'd give in eventually.

Neji's hand traveled down her neck to the small of her back and squeezed gently. But she still didn't budge. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip but she just pressed her lips further onto his. He then brought his other hand from being tangled in her hair to join the other as he focused mainly on tracing up and down her spine. She shivered. He smirked. He then left one hand on her back and let the other dip down to grip her ass. At this, her immediate response was to groan in sexual frustration and need, so he shoved his tongue roughly into her sweet mouth.

Tenten was irritated, so she decided to take the lead. She let her hands tug away Neji's small hair tie and pulled her fingers through his hair. She then helped him shrug his jacket off, all while exploring each other's mouths.

Multitaskers.

She tugged needily at his shirt and their hands began to quicken in pace as the need was heightened at Tenten's touch to his chest.

His finely muscled chest.

Her eyes just HAD to zero in on _those. _

Neji smirked arrogantly at the look of feral hunger in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He pulled away from the kiss and took her dazed state to his advantage. He dropped her softly onto the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Then. He bit her, not enough to hurt, but more than enough for pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned, this thoroughly satisfying him. But not enough.

God he loved the sound of her plaintive mewls and her deep throaty moans that could turn him on any day.

_You have WAY too much on _Neji thought as he unzipped her dress, tantalizingly slow. She growled at him and gave him the look that said _Just rip it off you goddamn tease. _He smiled smugly and ripped her dress from her cleavage to just below her- ahem, sensitive area. Which was growing wet, by the second. The atmosphere was heavy with need. Their breath coming out in pants.

He slid off the dress to reveal her white lacy lingerie that Ino had thrown at her. Literally. Neji looked incredibly pleased by her current state.

She flushed under his hungry gaze. Never in her life had she felt so exposed. So vulnerable.

She reached to cover herself but this earned a growl from Neji who used his arms to stop her, "You look beautiful", he whispered, his eyes held love and sincerity. Emotions so rarely seen in him, yet so powerful she felt the urge to smash her lips against his.

And she did just that. As they roughly went tongue to tongue, Tenten's hands went to his pants which inevitably led to his stiffening manhood. She smirked knowingly and slid off the annoying garment.

Neji took his turn to rip off the increasingly annoying garment covering her breasts. She immediately turned away from him, cheeks dusted pink. But he reached for her chin and turned her to see the loving gaze her directed at her. He then proceeded to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone, to the small valley between her breasts.

He then licked the small patch of skin, eliciting a heavenly moan from her mouth. He messaged her breasts, licked and swirled his tongue over her hardening buds and took one into his mouth.

Tenten let out a garbled mess of curses and moans. He bit down on her nipple and she chewed on her lip to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure. She let her hands tug on his hair, wrap around his neck and as he reached down to cup her sex, she shallowly dug her fingers into his back. Letting out a breathy moan.

Her thighs clenched together in anticipation. He pulled- more like ripped away the second last piece of garment separating them. He tightly cupped her sex as another hand of hers grasped his long mane of hair.

He messaged her clitoris agonizingly slowly, she tightened her grip on his hair, sending a pleading message. He murmured something about going too fast which she promptly ignored. Then in a blur of movement, he had her hands pinned to her sides. She glared heatedly at him which HE promptly ignored.

As she was about to speak, he moved down to solely focus on her womanhood. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a dark head at her most sensitive region. He liked her entrance slowly and this was enough to send her over the edge. She struggled against his arms, but to no avail. Then he plunged his wet tongue into her equally moistening entrance. She threw back her head at the pleasuring feel.

He tasted every nub and crevice and he bit down on her clitoris she practically creamed. He swirled his tongue around in her entrance, loving the sweet taste of her juices.

"Neji", she breathed, "Just please take me".

He grinned arrogantly, pleased, "As you wish". He slid off his black boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. Without warning he plunged into her well lubricated womanhood. Her walls tightened around him and he groaned loudly. She breathed heavily as he began to slide in and out of her, "Faster". She breathed her moans becoming louder and louder.

He sped up slightly, and slowly began to build up pace. Tenten cried out, moaning, "Neji! Neji!" Over and over again like a mantra.

And he loved the sound of it. His resolve to start slow began to break, speeding up by the second. He groaned, "Damn it, Ten. I'm reaching-", he ground out through gritted teeth.

She broke first, her orgasm bursting as she collapsed heavily onto the bed. Head thrown back in ecstasy. Neji gripped the sheets beside her as he gave it a few more weakening thrusts before collapsing beside his lover.

They panted heavily, breathing in each other's breaths. "How was that for a nice night?" Neji breathed, his mouth curving slightly. Tenten wouldn't let him see how much she enjoyed it and said evasively, "Coulda been better". He glared then smirked knowingly.

"Ready for round 2?"

We're just getting started.

* * *

WAHAHA. Hoped you liked it. The explanation thing will come after all the rounds have been completed. ;) I hope it didn't stray from the sweet and loving theme. So I added the bits of dialogue.

El


End file.
